Weakness (translation french ff)
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: She is a professional in the art of manipulation, many fell into her sharp claws and have lost their wings and more. A woman will try to participate in this dangerous game, whose outcome is impossible to predict, who will come out winner of this story, if there's truly a winner?
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the chair and inspected the surroundings, the place was so impersonal. White walls, tasteless paintings with abstract figures that she could have done herself, there was an office more than shabby with the strict minimum, it was so bad no better than a hospital décor. the window was not better, it was ugly like this place. She sighed and stretched her arms up, with whom she was going to meet? Another incompetent, she was eager to discover him or her, but above all to destroy her/him will as to all the others. The door squeaked and a red-haired woman entered in the room.

The young woman scrutinized the newcomer. A small woman who was barely five-foot tall, she was slightly vaulted. She looked like a man, she removed her jacket and let discover old clothes almost masculine. The heroine chuckled inside. It was going to be easy, a little too much. The woman continued to prepare herself, she took out a notebook and a pencil, then settled comfortably in her chair.

"Hello, my name is Akumi Hirama. " She introduced herself with a sweet and warm voice.

"Hi Akumi. Nice to meet you!" In return, a cheerful voice answered, her patient even held out her hand to squeeze it in courtesy, the gesture lasted longer than necessary but it was not important. The woman seemed delighted with this first interaction that was more than positive.

"It's the same, nice to meet you Shizuru. So, as you know, I will be your psychologist for the duration of your treatment. We'll see each other once a day, for an hour. "

"Yes, that's what I was told. " The chestnut-haired woman agreed.

"Do you want to talk about something in particular? I am the kind of person to let my patients speak freely, so a link will be born between us and we can speak easily." This request seemed to encourage Shizuru to speak comfortably, she went to resettle in her place and then she declared:

"Hmm ... why did you choose to be a psychologist?" The lady reflected a moment and replied:

"I always wanted to help people with my knowledge, I wanted to work in medicine, I noticed that there were not only physical but also intellectual injuries. Everyone needs to be treated. I also give my services to associations. I want to help my neighbor." The beauty with crimson rolled her eyes at this speech. Please, why did she deserve that crap? Someone needed to give her a rope and she will finish with her life, it would be faster as a treatment. Mother Teresa was there! Great!

"Have you ever been attracted to one of your patients? "

"Ahah ... no, it's not professional at all. "

"Yet it's exciting the forbidden, right? There is a term in psychology, in the Bible is to taste the forbidden fruit. "

"It's possible but-"

"You have a particular style, it must be difficult to find a man ... or rather a woman ...?" The psychologist began to pale at this insinuation. She laughed nervously.

"No, I think you're wrong about me, I'm not homosexual. Women do not attract me, moreover, it is not the subject. "

"Yet you only looked at me more than necessary. Many androgynous and tomboys are often attracted to women. However, there are exceptions, it's a bit like everything." The chestnut toyed with her long hair and she finally brought back behind her ear, she revealed the milky skin of her fine and delicate neck.

"I had no intention of troubling you, I'm sorry, I wanted to see your postures, in psychology, the way a patient behaves reflects its unconsciousness. In addition, the appearance does not reflect a person's sexuality. I'm not necessarily feminine but I love men." The patient passed slowly her tongue between her teeth and her interlocutor looked away.

"So…if I refer to what you are saying, we have unintentional reactions that prove that we hide things."

"Uh ... it's more than that ..." The redhead stuttered, who lost her ability to speak.

"I disturb you so much? I'm sorry, I did not intend to. But you are no longer dare to look straight in my eyes, you fix the corner of the wall and you breathe oddly. Do you need a massage? I was always told that I was very gifted with my fingers." Shizuru purred while her prey coughed and looked at her patient who was nonchalant:

"No, I'm fine, really. You see, I'm looking at you. "

"Then why do your legs play castanets? I was always told that this was a sign of discomfort and nervousness. Did I make you nervous Akumi? Why?" The woman stopped her movements. She cleared her throat and became more confident:

"I think we should talk about you. "

"Okay. Contrary to you, I say it openly, I love women, especially I like kiss them." Shizuru licked her thumb and then slowly tugged against the sofa, she gently pulled her legs apart. "A woman has a soft and sensual body... she has curves that a man does not possess, when she arches in ecstasy, is not it beautiful? The sweat that drips on its folds. A cunnilingus is extraordinary, a tongue that plays with the clitoris, just thinking about it, I want to masturbate myself ... I'm so wet, it's also your case? You squeeze your thighs so strongly; do you want me to relieve you?" The teen girl moaned as her right hand slowly descended to her private part. The psychologist stood up suddenly and quickly took up her clothes and she spat:

"You are completely sick!" Shizuru dryly laughed when the door slammed violently, she composed herself and growled:

"And you say I'm sick?" Look at yourself in the mirror. You make me want to vomit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later.**

"Are you married? I hope for you, you are very old, probably over fifty." The chestnut-haired woman asked as her new session with her new psychologist had just begun. The man heard Shizuru's behavior with his colleague and now, he directly put up some barriers so he won't be insulated by this demon.

"It does not concern you Miss Fujino. We are not here to analyze me but you, you are the ones who have problems in your head. The truth? Yes. You have problems, everyone knows it."

"Problems in my head? Truth? It's not right to say these means words to your patient, I'm not telling you that you're a big dickhead? Oops, kannin na ... »

"You little b ... no, I will not continue this sentence, I know that you want me to insult you. You are some sadist or masochist. I do not want to belittle at your level. "

"Well, my level... Yes, it is true, it seems that I am crazy and a bitch, if you insult me, just pay attention. I'm not kind…there is one other one…I make run away…you are the next… " Fujino sung.

"Stop it! I remind you that it is up to me to ask questions, not the other way around. Stop talking to me or sing." Shizuru smiled with all her teeth, what an asshole, this time, she won't show any mercy. He was rather angry and cold, it will be easy to make him lost his temper. She observed the man's finger, there was not a ring but a white mark. She did not care about his name, problems or that he insulted her, he watched her as if she were a fool, she was in a way, but everybody had a bit of madness, perhaps visible or hidden. She perfectly deciphered what he was hiding. Some concealed their problems with ease, others were more obvious to dig up, a little attention and we found some interesting things.

"Um ... normally I have to speak during our sessions ... also the abrupt and defensive way you talk, I suppose I touch a sensitive spot. If you are not married, it is because you are in separation with your wife. A divorce? It does not surprise me, by observing you, you do not take care of yourself, your beard badly carved, your hair is messy, your clothes are not better ... you live alone like a single man. After your work, you will go to your little apartment and you will eat ramen." The man winced, Shizuru won again, it was obvious. She will continue in this direction.

"So, I read in your record that you have a father as well as big sister? Are you missing your mother? She abandoned you when you were a child. It is for this reason that you are so bad? "

"Do you have children? I suppose, I notice the dad cup of the year. Do your children live with your wife? Because I also see a frame with an old photo of you ... Does my story look like yours? You abandoned your children?" The psychologist seemed to keep his words behind his mouth. He was not going to get carried away, he was more intelligent than a rebellious and insolent teenager. He was mature, he had done great study, he was not a helpless fellow.

"Do you want to talk about school? I read that you were a genius. Without this suicide attempt, you could have studied in the United States in science. Is that all the pressure that hurt you? "

"I know that I do not want to become like you, without friend and family, who believes that he can help humanity but that cannot help his loved ones? What a pride. I'm sure your wife, sorry, I mean ex-wife had a lover and she's going to have this man be called daddy. "

"You think you're better than the others Fujino?" Your family is rich but they cannot afford to save you from your madness. Money cannot pay everything. There is justice in this world. I hate spoiled rotten kids of your kind. I hope you will be locked up here all your life. "

"Mr. Kento!" What's going on? You are not ashamed to speak this way to one of your patients! You know she's fragile! A voice shouted. The man grew pale when he saw his superior, Shizuru grinned. Another that she had managed to make leave, too easy ...


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later.**

She silently and attentively watched the man with a friendly smile, he was exactly like the others, he was the same…even if he said he was different, but she perfectly knew that it was not true. Why? She could notice how he looked at her. Not a person but an attractive woman. Of course, she was used to this attitude towards her, for many years, she provoked this reaction. She was a beautiful woman, and she did not doubt it when she heard many compliments about her attributes. She did not try to attract attention in her direction, however, they could not help admiring her, this constancy was one of her assets. So, to think that it will change, that's won't ever happen.

She was going to win again. As always, it was more than obvious, she never failed, and that was not going to change today. Having on front of her enemy / opponent was like chess but it was more fun, especially in these places full of monotony. It was the only moment of pleasure she could experience. She had never lost a battle. Shizuru languorously crossed her legs and saw the eyes of her psychologist ogling for a moment on her long legs. He had been caught and suddenly turned his head away, he was embarrassed, nevertheless, he tried his best to put some distance and he wore his professional mask. It was so easy, they were all the same. The man of about forty years coughed nervously and her put his glasses back in place. In a voice that he wanted firm and clear, he began:

"Are you Shizuru Fujino?" Full of confidence and seduction, she answered without turning away her crimson from her interlocutor.

"Wow, you are very intelligent besides being handsome… Doctor. I'm extremely lucky to have you. What's your name?" The man gulped painfully when his patient licked her lower lip in a sensual way. He; himself imitated the gesture, but more clumsily.

"I'd rather we'd don't speak so casual, we are not friends or family. I also think you know my name. It's doctor Smith. "

"And what is your first name?" "

"I can not reveal it. "

"Ohh, but it's too bad. Yet you know mine and all my life. We both are going to have a long relationship of trust, it's better that we get closer now. That's the purpose of those sessions, right? "

"I ... maybe later. I can not make any promise. If it makes you feel more comfortable then we'll change later with…time... I'm John Smith ... but I'd rather you call me Doctor." The latter stuttered he did not know how to behave with this patient, she so direct.

"Sexy doctor?"

"No ... I ... please, stop joking. This is not fun at all."

"And who tells you that I was joking? That's the truth what I said. Your 'friends' did not tell you about me, I am direct and honest. "

"I do not know… "

"What if we played a little game?" The chestnut woman said with a friendly smile. Again, she leaned forward and showed more carefully her curves.

"A little game? The psychologist hesitantly questioned. No one to this day had made such a proposal to him, he did not know whether he should be worry or not. He already read his young patient's file. She was not bad, she was just lost, he needed to help her.

"Yes, you are going to dissect me for several hours, days…perhaps more… I need to trust you with no limit, I know it is strange but you must break the ice between us. Would not that be a good start? "


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later.

"You little bitch! You trapped me! I'm going to kill you! You're gonna pay! YOU! Let me go! Let me go! She seduced me! I am innocent unlike this devil!" Dr. Smith madly shouted, he wanted to kill his former patient. Shizuru, who was protected by a wall of the security members of the hospital, touched her neck which had an ugly bruised, when nobody noticed her, she smiled slyly. John saw it. Yes, her little game perfectly worked and faster than she thought.

The man easily succumbed to her advances, to her charm, even if he tried to resist; a touch, a caress, a movement, then he kissed her, she spoken to the other patients of the center about their forbidden relationship, and the healers heard her confidences which were supposedly secret. And a staff member was worried and he saw that the two protagonists were kissing. A few hours later, the doctor had been laid off, a more thorough investigation, next, he was fired. The psychologist was brought to justice for abuse of weakness and harassment, misappropriation of minor, his reputation as a professional as well as person were broken, this story seriously tainted him. No longer any institution wanted to hire him, his wife filed a divorce for fault, she gained custody of their two children. The man was in debt, he lost his house, his car, and a large part of his fortune. People spoke behind his back, he received letters of insult. His life had turned into hell. He begun to lose his mind, he drunk a lot, and he became very violent. Drunk, he come to the center to tell the four truths to his former patient, although the justice prevented him from approaching near Shizuru because she was mentally fragile. However, he needed to see her, she laughed at him and he lost his temper; he tried to assault her by strangling her. The worst part was that there were many witnesses who watched this scene, it was the day of visit of the family of patients. It was bad for the reputation of the psychiatric center as for the former doctor.

"You dirty whore! Admit that you have trapped me! I will never forgive you for what you have done to me! Never!" Dr. Smith was hysterical, he was not going to give up, when he thought back, everything had become clear in his mind, this snake only manipulated him from the beginning. He was so stupid to notice it.

"I trusted you, you tried to abuse me, I thought you were different from others. You said you loved me, that you were going to leave your wife for me. I loved you. You said so much lies, I believed you. Why do you make me suffer this way? What have I done to deserve this? " The ruby-eyes manipulator declared, she cried, she perfectly knew how to play her victims and especially make them angry. He reacted immediately.

"Liar!" I know you never loved me, you wanted to see me leave here! You destroy my life! You are so miserable! You've only seduced me with your words, we never sleep together. I never abused you. I'll destroy you Fujino! You do not know how dangerous I am! I lost everything by your fault! I have nothing to lose today! I prefer to kill you with my bare hands and stay for the rest of my life in prison that let you breathe freely! Do not think you're gonna get away so easily, when you get out of here, I will be there, I'll patiently wait outside! I will hurt your loved ones, all those you love! You'll pay for it!" The teenager laughed at Smith's threats, she knew she would never get out of this prison, they all told her, she was far too unstable, they were afraid of what she would do if she went back outside. Her relatives? She had none, her father? It was him who put it in that institution. Her sister, she did not prefer to mention, if she could get rid of this family then she would thank Smith. So, she was not afraid, it was even a good entertainment.

"Mr. Smith! Stop immediately! I called the police! "Mrs. Maria had broken into this chaos, she heard the rumors about her psychologist, she believed it was just lies. But the story took an incredible proportion, the worst was that she could not make vanish this disorder.


	5. Chapter 5

She carefully observed the file which had been written by her previous confreres, it was so clear and at the same time…so complicated. This case was very arduous, she did not know how to start. The first words that came to mind were: complex, self-destructive, narcissistic, manipulative, but was that all? Or less? A reality or a façade? The words did not mean a person ...

She read the report again with more attention.

 ** _Shizuru Fujino sixteen soon seventeen, repeatedly attempted suicide, her last attempt could have been fatal, she drunk alcohol and mixed it with many sleeping pills, she had been found unconscious in her student room. Scarification marks were present on her arms and inside of her thighs. She also had bruises on her stomach and shoulder. Had she self-inflicted these wounds or was it accidental? She did not want to discuss._**

 ** _After her last suicide attempt, she showed no remorse or emotion. She seemed to be detached from reality. No family member wanted to see her but she did not seem to be interested in their presence. No one else had come to see her, whether her friends or boyfriends._**

 ** _What was her reason for this gesture, this suicide? She stayed into silence, she no longer ate. After, we discovered eating disorders. Anorexia and Bulimia._**

 ** _In the center of Fuuka, we did not learn more. Was this silence a provocation or a self-preservation? She made flee two other psychologists by analyzing them and hurting with her harsh words, she found a kind of pleasure in denigration and humiliation, it was a power she discovered, the art of hurting with words. Another character was revealed: manipulative. The patient used her charms to seduce men, nurses, doctors. It was the same in the past, she seduced the boys of her class, the professors, every man. She wanted us to see her. Was she subject to narcissism? The affair with her psychologist John Smith proved she was weak by her own self-image, there was this desire for self-destruction, and she never showed an ounce of empathy. Was she hurt that she could not reveal her emotions or was she a manipulative sociopath?_**

"So…what do you think Natsuki?" The named scratched the back of her neck and let escape a wow from her moth, she seemed puzzled by the portrait of this young patient. The term sociopath was very hard in psychology, these people were deliberately hurting people because they felt no respect or emotions. They took pleasure in intentionally wounding others, it was a game they loved to play. They sought only to be victorious. In general, the serial killers were as cold and calculating, they liked to provoke, to show that they were stronger than the others, they killed without remorse. That's why they killed people repeatedly because they needed to feel this domination over others, that they were invincible. But what if it was not the case? The affair with Smith proved to her that her reasoning was correct, however, she did not have all the information in hand. What if she missed important details? Smith was partly wrong, in front of him, he had someone weak and he accused her of manipulating him, it was not an excuse. It was necessary to impose a limit or simply to leave and not to yield.

"I do not know what to say Maria. Reading a report on a person does not reveal what it is the reality. Three of my confreres hit a wall, the last ... it was worse. There are two distinct opinions, one well decided and the other doubtful. This Shizuru may be a sociopath without empathy as a victim of an aggression and she takes refuge in the same vices of her executioners, a kind of self-preservation. Otherwise why would she inflict these sufferings on her own body? Scarification is either a punishment on one's evil deeds or an escape from suffering, the pain may be a relieve from her torments? As for eating disorders, it is the image that she sees, imperfect? She rejects as she can see her image. Yet, she plays with her charm and her appearance, there is already a contradiction on this aspect of her complicated personality." The headmistress of the Otome center silently nodded, and she nervously moved her pen. She did not know what to do with this patient, she was young to go in such a way, she wanted to help but how?

"You are right Natsuki, it is very complicated, I can not discern the truth from the false. I feel she is trying to be hated when she behaves so ... "

"Viciously?"

"I will not have said that." The headmistress grimaced and the bluette simply shrugged. It was strange to talk like that with her mentor.

"Vice is not necessarily pejorative, it is just a more amplified defect. The vice of the game is just that we can not help to play even if we lost all our money. It becomes sickly and destructive because some patients begin to steal their loved ones to get money, they go into debt and sometimes this guilt and addiction makes them lose their mind that they think to end the debt with their own death. There is that humiliating image that they have of them and do not want their loved one to see this aspect of their personality." Miss Maria began to smile tenderly as she heard all these words, and her interlocutor frowned.

"Do I say something absurd or wrong?"

"No Natsuki, I was just proud. You've grown so well, you've had a psychology scholarship, you're a renowned psychologist in the city, we talk about equal to equal as you promised me in the past. I'm no longer your doctor, but your colleague, you've changed, you've gotten stronger ... it's gonna make me cry, Saeko would be so proud of you ... "Natsuki was starting to have tears in her eyes, she blew to regain her spirits.

"I'll take care of this patient, as you did for me. "

"Natsuki, I did not call you for that, I really wanted to see you. "

"That's what we do, I'll also work with you, I read the newspaper articles, I could not accept so much disparagement on this center and on you. "

"Natsuki, this young woman, I'm afraid she'll destroy you with her. I will not allow it. If I had to choose between you two, it would be you I chose. And then you have an impulsive character, I'm afraid to put you in the same room and that there will be a dead body or two." Kuga smiled gratefully.

"I will not let myself be manipulated, I know how to react, I am not as weak and credulous as you think, I have seen other patients worse, I am capable of fighting back. And I have a special method for this Shizuru. We're not going to kill ourselves. I promise. "

"... I really hope everything will be fine ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks later.**

She sank into silence for several days. She thought that she was done with these cursed consultations, and no psychologist wanted to face her because of her bad reputation. Either they ran away or they found themselves in jail, it was better not to play with fire. She claimed her victory a little too fast. But it was only partly postponed, she would again savor the satisfaction of humiliating. Who would it will be this time? An arrogant guy? A nice little lady who has many cats? A psychologist who was intelligent, more than the others? A man who wanted to be his friend and a father? She watched the ceiling, she was bored, she whispered Beethoven's moolight sonata and she pitched the notes of the melody in the air. The door opened, and she turned her gaze towards her guest. It was a young woman with long sapphire hair, she wore a black leather jacket, a white tank top, a washed sky blue jeans and boots with at least six centimeters of heel. For once, she found herself with someone of her stature, she was young and very beautiful. Tall, slender. Sexy.

"Wow, you have a nice little butt." The chestnut woman whistled while the bluette rolled her eyes. Was she with a hormone-laden teenager? Was it a game? Or her real thought? She had already questions in her mind.

Funny, Fujino said to herself, the psychologist was completely disinterested to her compliment, maybe she wouldn't regret her new toy... she had to enjoy it few days and she does not break it quickly.

She sought in her mind the means of corrupting her, making her a slave, lowered her superior air, and to make her crawl to the ground. She needed to found her weak spot, her life, her past, her present, everything was possible. She needed to point her weakness, a detail that will hurt. An impossible love, a difficult childhood, a fickle husband, people were so weak when it concerned their lives and love. She was not going to let this woman escape, she knew it would be less easy than the others. But she was going to make her kneel, to make her implore. It was going to be ugly and so enjoyable. She did not realize that her new victim was in front of her. Shizuru suddenly surprised herself against the leather of her seat as her prey took the role of the hunter, Natsuki put her hands on the armrests of the chair and she approached the patient's face, then she shot her warnings before everything began between them but Fujino was faster:

"You look dumber than I thought ... you really had a degree in psychology? Or did you pay for it?" Shizuru mocked while Natsuki did not listen her words, she did not care about that person, she was not a family or friends but just a stranger. If she were upset, it would simply be to her disadvantage.

"You really think you're special? I wonder why? So many colleagues have fallen into your traps, I can not figure out what you provoke them ... you are normal ... you're beautiful but there are still more attractive women than you... taller, with blue eyes almost gray, I saw one in the street, as one says one must be wary of appearances ... " Shizuru seemed surprised by this sentence, she expected politeness and finally someone who went straight to the point. Then, she had to give the politeness to her new friend.

"No, it's the others who think so I'm special, I have no opinion on this. "

"The others, yes ..." The protagonist with emeralds smirked. One half of the truth. The behavior of the young woman proved that she was trying to attract her, that sly smile, she was sure about it.

"And you, do you find me special?" Natsuki burst out laughing, yes, she expected such behavior, it was so obvious and so laughable. This desire to be loved, to be complimented, she must have the habit of snapping her fingers to get what she wanted.

"Me? Does my opinion really interest you or do you already have a clear opinion?"

"I do not know, I just want a confirmation although I already know the answer. "

"I do not think so. You are so self-centered, it is so revealing of your personality. "

"Oh, right? So, tell me what you see in me doc?" The tea-drinker murmured by gently blowing each of the words.

"Would you like I say a confident woman, who has a bewitching charm? That you disturb me? "

"Hmm, it's not me who says it, but you. "

"No, I too am able to lie and tell you that you must have terrible moments in the past, it is for this reason that you have this despicable behavior, it would be too much flattery for girl like you to congratulate to break people. What I see? It is a poor little girl who plays the victim to be interested in her. She gains a few moments of glory, but in the end, she always finds herself alone. One day to play too much with fire, you're going to burn. You can move a little finger, I will not succumb to your lies or your charm. "

"Can we bet?" Shizuru's right leg brought back her psychologist against her. The bluette drew dangerously close to the face of the chestnut who stopped breathing, she did not expect it to go so fast, she closed her eyes and Kuga pinched the nose to her patient who was returning to earth and began to grimace of pain.

"You're dreaming, it's only children who bet, I do not even see you as a woman, your seduction makes me laugh more than anything else, a little puppy that asks for attention, at least I have fun with your antics. I do not know why you want to become a woman. Sexuality seems not to disturb you, or is it the opposite. "

"Because I like sex... do you want me to prove to you how good I am?"

"Well, I do not have time to waste with your nonsense, I have a bad headache, yes you know, that's the excuse given for not having sex, you are an adult, so, you understand. I know you're going to annoy me, if you want to leave, go ahead, but you'll have trouble with the administration. Oh, I forgot, I'll watch a movie, we have a one-and-a-half-hour session, I'll probably finished my movie. Do whatever you want, apart suicide or break things, you'll have to pay back, no I should say your dad.' Fujino blinked, did she misheard? She watched the brunette headed toward her desk, she took her bag and pulled out her laptop and headphones.

"You're kidding, is not it?"

"You are so loud, I can not hear well, your rattling voice is unbearable. "

"Screw you. "

"Thank you, in an hour and a half. "


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you single? "

"Did I give you permission to speak informally to me?" Natsuki asked, arched an eyebrow.

"I grant myself this right. "

"Like many others ...what a brat..."

"Grr ... angry, I love it! "

"Masochist? I see. "

"Do you like having the last word. "

"It depends with whom. You? Yes."

"So, are you single?" The beauty with crimson insisted.

"Why? Are you attracted to people who are taken, married or in a relationship? Everyone had its type." The bluette declared without paying attention while she was doing a sudoku.

"You are with someone. But couples do not stay forever together. Infidelity, monotony, boredom, lack of love. It's easy to make a mistake. A passion, attraction, one succumbs to the forbidden. Even you, you can sin. A temptation, it is easy to fall." Fujino insisted, she glanced at her doctor, who seemed not destabilized by the words. In reality, Kuga saw a child imploring a toy; it was nothing attractive.

"We're human, we can make mistakes, you can hurt people a moment in your life. Infidelity, deception, falsehood, you should know for the last two. Besides, I will not sin with you, so don't worry. " The chestnut young woman sighed, she did not like her answers, she wanted indignation, anger or embarrassment ... not that ... yet she was not going to give up.

"How old are you? The twenties? "

"No, the thirties. You're often wrong about me, you do not have your gifts of clairvoyance anymore? It's sad. "

"Hmm, we can not always be perfect. "

"Yes ... perfectly ... it's good that you realize. Better late than never." Fujino closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It does not show at all that you are in your thirties, I will give you twenty-one or twenty-two years, it's a shame, you are very beautiful, why did you became a psychologist? I do not understand, you look dumb, so your intelligence is not there. It is annoying to see crazy persons every day, you will lose your mind."

It was the second session between Natsuki and Shizuru, the chestnut preferred to start gently testing the field. Her opponent was different from the others, it was irritating.

"You think you're crazy? Do you get involved in the crazy persons you named? You know you can be sick without being crazy. Madness is an intellectual illness, it can be cured or we could appease dementia." Kuga asked while she took out her glasses from her coat.

"I've seen you as a model or Porn actress. The glasses make you sexy. Is it because I told you that you looked like a fool that why you put on these glasses?" Natsuki rolled her eyes, because she had not yielded a single moment to the advances, her patient was openly trying to get her out of her hinges. She also avoided answering her questions. She must admit that she preferred being insulted rather than dredged. It was creepy that a teenager is seeking the attention of older people. Sex, seduction; what mix.

"No, I have a headache without them when I write or I read. If you think it's a sign of intelligence, then you're not a genius as they say. Did you watch erotic movies? In what occasion? Alone? With your friends ... or another time ...?" The bluette did not want openly to say with a member of her family or someone close, neighbor, teacher, however, she had to ask questions without robbing her interlocutor.

"You're really little curious Na-tsu-ki, do you watch porn movies? Ecchi... " The beauty with rubies lustfully whispered. Natsuki chuckled, it was with that she seduced others? Fluttering her lashes and legs. It doesn't matter. At least, she was immune to this nonsense.

"At your age? Yes once, out of curiosity because in high school we had courses on sexuality. But I knew it wasn't the reality, it does not represent love but fantasy. In a wrong way or too much."

"Fantasies can come true if you want ... what are your fantaisies my dear Na-tsu-ki? "

"Now it's my Natsuki? Aah… I'm not your possession or your pet Fujino. I think you are familiar with my name to whisper this way or you have some difficulties with pronunciation... you should see a speech therapist or a psychiatrist. Lucky, I am the last. Are you trying to disturb me? If you call me Natsuki or Na-tsu-ki, it always remains my name Shi-zu-ru ... "The young lady sighed, this whole battle gave her a headache.

"It's not even funny." Fujino grumbled, though she had a small smile.

"I didn't mean to be. Ah! A rhetorical question. The man is provided with realizable and unrealizable fantasy. There are three forms, psychological, sexual and psychoanalysis. This affects the imagination and fantasy per Sigmund Freud. I guess go to Iceland or the Aurora boreal... or travel in the desert... a dream more than a fantasy...? But what is a fantasy for you Shizuru? Just sex? " The teenager began to ostensibly yawn, she got bored chatting about uninteresting stuff.

"Yes, I'd like to sleep with you on your desk, throw all your stuff on the floor that your take me repeatedly, I'd like to scream Natsuki to each of my orgasms." Shizuru stood up from her seat and she pushed the bluette stuff onto the floor, her books, pens, and records. Fujino raised an eyebrow, she leaned openly before the wolf who rose, Shizuru approached and put her hands on Kuga's hips, who grabbed her ear and she pulled it, the honey-haired victim yelped of pain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm, you're right, having sex with you, it's a fantasy that belongs only to you, it is not necessarily achievable but only in the realm of your unconscious. But it's true that it was one of my fantasies to make you stop saying your bullshits. I'd like that after you put the mess on my desk, you clean up, yes, I have a maniac side. " Kuga noticed while she still holding the ear of the seductress with rubies, which was at her complete mercy.

"You're dreaming!" I'm not your maid or your slave! Ouch! Let go me! You're hurting me! "

"Like everything I have to endure from you. I would have to give myself a medal of merit. "

'' Let me go immediately or I will lodge a complaint. You don't know who I am! I can destroy you as well your crappy career! You bitch! "The protagonist with emeralds did not seemed to be afraid of threats especially when she heard the teenager squealing.

"Hoo!" What language! Threats and more? The little Princess is trying to throw her fit and she is kicking her foot? I'm so scared. Go ahead, I'll do the same, material degradation, sexual harassment, intimidation and so on. I have a close friend who is a lawyer. again, it will be the last time, put my stuff back. "

"Let go my ear or I will bite you."

"It will give me a good reason to buy you a muzzle. Sort out what you threw on the floor and I'll leave you alone. "

"No way!"

"Then I'll kick your sorry ass to make you leave my office. "

'' You wouldn't daaaaaaaare!" The beauty with rubies yelled while her doctor again pulled her ear.

"We should never beat a child but teach him good manners. You put it back or you're leaving! No, I have a better idea as you're acting like a child, I'll treat you as such. Go to the corner and the head in front of the wall. "

'' Over my dead body!" the Brown crazy barked while her psychologist released her, Fujino touched her flushed ear and glared the blunette.

"Do what you want, you don't want to listen to anyone, it's your problem. I'd like you to leave. "Authoritatively declared the Wolf who sat back to her chair, the incredulous look of Shizuru.

"What?" You're kidding?"

"You should consult for your audition, I told you that I wanted you to leave!" Kuga repeated more firmly as she no longer observed his interlocutor. She could no longer stand this behavior, if she did nothing now, Shizuru was going to skid more than she did.

"What if I do not want to?"

"So, it's me who'd leave, I have more important things to do than to be the plaything of a capricious girl, you're not happy? It's okay, you can stay in your room, I'll take care of other patients, they gave me other folders. Do you think you are the center of the world? But you're not mine. If you want to be respected, you should respect yourself and others. It is for this reason that everyone is suspicious of you, that you are treated as manipulator. You think you are better than others then act responsibly because I see you even more like an unbearable girl. " the honey-haired beauty bit her lower lip when she saw the bluette store her bag, she sighed and picked up one by one the things she had thrown on the floor. Having finished, she observed her companion who sat down and seemed to be pleased with this initiative, which was late but very real.

"And the:' I'm sorry?"

"Do not dream." Shizuru resumed her seat and then observed her psychologist.

"Let us continue our conversation before this little incident. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single, it's good for you." Natsuki sighed, bad habits take over. This provocative behavior, she preferred the docile Shizuru.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're bragging your beauty, you seduce a lot of man. Do you have a type of man?"

"You're rather my type."

"A woman? "Shizuru laughed and she added:

"Ah, the type, men or women is not a problem."

"Not in our current society, homosexuality is said to be accepted but when we discover that a person is gay then there is instinctively this rejection, that look of the other that criticizes. You come from a middle-class family, would your father be able to accept your homosexuality?" The teenager began a few seconds to shake, Natsuki was right. But her patient recovered her countenance.

"You tried to kill yourself? And that many times? You hurt yourself? Is it because of your homosexuality, it is for this reason that you're essentially hitting on men? To prove to yourself that you're normal? "Fujino glared Kuga, how could she casually state that thing? She hated her, she was going to make her bitterly regret to speak to her in this way.

"You're right doc."

"About what?" Homosexuality? Your father? The look of others or yours? "

"It's none of your business"

"Ok, whatever you want, we'll see that later."

"That's in your unconscious fantasies. " The tea-drinker mused, she re-used the terms of the bluette.

"So, do you like to play piano? Or do you like classical music, I heard you sing -"

"... it does not concern you either. "

"Wow, the you as I am a stranger? You get upset and you suddenly put the distance. I thought you loved talk, I see you're quite shy on certain subjects although you boast about others, it's does not matter, I didn't especially want to hold a conversation during... "The Wolf watched her watch and continued: "One hour twenty-eight. Let's say I made quite the conversation for today. "The bluette put her headphones and listened to the music and then she began to hum while the Brown crossed his arms and clenched teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you want to become a psychologist? The salary is not extraordinary, you can go on the TV or radio. You certainly want to help others, maybe you've experienced a traumatic event and you want to help those who have experienced the same thing... or you're too megalomaniac, you want to save humanity with your boring and higher knowledge." This was the third meeting between Natsuki and Shizuru. Fujino despite her hostility toward her interlocutor was constantly trying to set her up, to get to know this woman who didn't look like anyone else.

"I think you watch too much movies."

"What? Am I wrong? Oh, really?"

"Do you really care?" The blond pouted and nodded shyly, she tired of this silence, she waited the beautiful voice of her psychologist. In addition, in the Center, no one dared speak to her, she become the pariah. She thought it would be temporary, but this forced solitude was more difficult to manage than she imagined.

"Yes, but if you're not talking about it then it's fine."

Physically hurt herself and then jumped out the window when I was seven. I saw her unconscious body in front of our apartment, when I came home from class with my mother. We learned later she was daily bullying at school. I thought that if I had been there for her, I could prevent her from making this mistake. She was hurt, she was hiding her body bruises behind long garment. She smiled less, she was never hungry, she was no longer the same. I was told that I was too young, but I still feel guilty. I saw her crying and hiding her bruises. If I could say the right words, to my mother or my father, today, she would be maybe to my side... so I want to help other people who have no hope in them and who calls silently for help. If listening to them makes them feel better so it's a good start. " The beauty with rubies did not know what to say, she had never thought that the bluette had such a past, she had no empathy for her, no... maybe...

"My mother-in-law... She was... she had not very maternal reactions... to me... " Shizuru confessed mechanically by massaging the palms of her hand.

"What do you mean? She hit you?" Natsuki concerned asked, while the tea drinker felt her heart explode by such tenderness and there is nothing hidden behind.

«No, I would have preferred it... She was a little too loving for my taste...»

" She... abused you?"

"If you mean she raps me, no it was not the case. She hugged me in her arms, she ostensibly smelled my hair and sometimes stealing kisses on the mouth. But if she had the chance, she would have done... more. However, I was able to flee in time... you know... being here... "

"I'm sorry... that must have been traumatic for you, and your father? Did you tell him about that situation? »

"He... insulted me as bitch, that I resembled my mother every day. It is for this reason that the boys wanted to go out and sleep with me, because I was a slut... but I was not interested in them... ever... so I went out with the most popular boy at my school, to try... but I couldn't kiss him or even go further, he told me that I am abnormal, and a tease... it's true, isn't it? If everyone says, it's probably the truth? I felt nothing for boys... ". Fujino sputtered down by hiding her face in her hands, she hated to be so vulnerable. She quickly felt a hug, surprise, she jumped and realized that it was the psychologist who was tenderly in her arms. She felt immediately soothed, and she desperately appreciated the hug that she had ever known in her existence... then when her doctor walked away she immediately felt a huge void. She wanted to fill it again, but it was bad... it was bad.

"You're weak, miserable, pathetic, how can you have such thought. You think you're better? Haha... you're really stupid...» She said with a dark voice. Natsuki was surprised by this change in behavior, she tried an approach.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, look at me." But the later was riddled with demons that she did not hear her psychologist who raised her chin to make her attention. Seeing that her rubies took new life, Kuga added in a soft tone:

"Don't say not that Shizuru, you're not in the wrong, but it was your father and mother-in-law, as for the boys, it is not necessary to be attracted by them. It may be that you like women?" These words were a trigger for the beauty with rubies, she began to move furiously in all directions.

"No, no, no! I'm not like that! I'm not like that!"

"There is no shame in loving women. Perhaps this repulsion is due to your mother-in-law? It is for this reason that you essentially seduce men or people more walls than your age... " The blond suddenly calmed down, she erased her tears and laughed:

" Pff... you're stupid, you really believed my story? You are gullible. We're not in a movie. What psychologist of shit you are. At least today, I had fun. Thanks." Kuga couldn't understand, she really believed the story, it seemed plausible. Perhaps a part was true, or was there a sense hidden to this story, she had to learn more.

"Shizuru, I know that this whole thing is a game for you, but one day you discover the limits and more no one will want to give a hand to help you and at that time, you won't believe you more when you need, your words will simply be lies for others, you'll regret your actions, you will be very sorry."

" We'll see in 10 years. Always such a bother... I just wanted to tell you a story to that you told me, it was sad. Sorry for your sister, but I'm not her, I didn't need your pity or you to come rescue me on your white horse." The She-Wolf sat back to her seat and put her feet on her desk, she began to smile:

"In any case, you're not the only one who can lie. I don't have a sister. I'm an only child. A drama inspired me, I've seen a few days ago, I knew that you were not suddenly going to tell me what you're hiding, I'm not that stupid. Who is the fool?" The teenager began to laugh, apparently, she had a more than interesting opponent in front of her.

* * *

Be honest, who believe Shizuru's story? Or Natsuki's?


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell me Natsuki. Are you always together with Ahn and in love?" Mrs. Maria questioned while she was in the company of Natsuki in a café.

"Yes we still together, we had our difficulties as all couples but we still love each other. Today, it's complicated, she's in Tokyo and I'm to Fuuka, she wants me back but I want to stay here. She even thought to come and live here with me, I told her that she shouldn't rush, all her life is In Tokyo, she was mad at me until I leave... because she said that she loved me more than I do... I wonder if she's right, we can't give the same affection to another person, love is always different, there is always a person who likes more the other... I'm emotionally…you know...cold…"

"You know that's not true…you are not cold but shy with your feelings." The she-Wolf sighed and she continued her story:

"Ahn is pretty suspicious of my new patient, she doesn't want that I approach her, she's afraid something bad happens to me. She says, she believes in me, but not in Shizuru. She reads newspapers, Shizuru is quite known, her affair with Dr. Smith did let escape some ink. A sexual predator among doctors. It's hard to have this image as doctor."

"Yes, the man was sentenced to eight years in prison, he could have a lesser sentence but his altercation with Shizuru made him worsen his sentence, I fear for the future, and for yours Natsuki."

"I'm no longer a fragile child, I am an adult. Twenty-four years old. I won't be trapped by this teenager."

"I know, I know that. How happen your session with Shizuru? Did she tried to seduce you, or make you upset?"

"She is my patient so it's a secret, I can't tell you what happen in our meetings."

"I'm not asking you to betray your sessions, but simply to say what is your method of approach, if it works or not, I also have another case to introduce you."

"Ah, you want to talk about Tomoe Marguerite?"

"Yes. I let her file on your desk, you can read more later but, for Shizuru?"

"I discerned a few personality traits. I slightly shook her into a corner and she did not really like but I can understand, she likes to possess power. In general, for a reason that is unknown, people give her what she wants. Her game does not work with me and it's bother her, she certainly must have questions or looking for a way to set me up. I am unreachable and that fuels her interest, I do not necessarily voluntarily because honestly, I'm not attracted to her. She starts to play, to interrogate me, see things I will try to conceal despite myself, my reactions to some of her attacks. In fact, she analyzes the person who faces her. I can't deny that she's very smart because she discovers some shadows of her victims. She could do a good profiler if she wanted to." The blunette smirked while Miss Maria did not laugh.

"If she did not hurt the others."

'Yes. In any case, I revived an emotion that she never felt until now." Miss Maria did not at all approve of this revelation, she was nervous. She only wished that her protégé is in this situation.

"What's feeling?"

"I think you're going to be afraid if I admit it..."

"Of course, I'm afraid, Natsuki tell me now or you're fired now!" The Director ordered in a dry tone while her coworker laughed but she stopped when she was glared.

"She was piss and angry, she never showed it. She is enveloped in this role to be perfect who couldn't get carried away on anyone, it escalated her anger, it trouble her to confront what she caused. But I'm just starting."

"Natsuki, you should stop now, this game is far too dangerous, it is unmanageable, we don't know what is happening in the mind of this young woman, she wants revenge by any means."

"I know, I have prepared for this eventuality."

"What! Are you're crazy!"

"I hope not, especially in our job." The bluette joked.

"Natsuki I'm not kidding, I reiterate... you should better stop, I know this is going to end very badly. It's suicide. "The Director winced at the mention of the word, she watched Kuga who seemed not to be affected.

"… Maria, I'm no longer a lost teenager who believed that it was her fault that her mother committed suicide, like you say.. No, as you told me, my mother was sick, depression, bipolar, I could not help her, I was young."

"And when you saw her... in that state, it had not to be easy for you... if I knew it..."

"This isn't your fault. There is a time, I was angry. Before, you said you were the love of her life and then we separated from you, we saw each other more, you promised me to see me, I understand now that you also had a life that you suffered from this separation. I saw the photography to your mobile phone, a photo with all three when we were happy and that necklace you're trying to hide under your turtleneck. Mom offered it to you. "The Lady nervously touched her neck.

"Natsuki, though we did not share the same blood, you are my daughter, I sincerely loved Saeko, it breaks me when we moved away from the other, I am also responsible, I should see her illness. We have lived together for eight years and I saw nothing. If the law was not absurd, I would have welcomed you to my home. Why a couple of lesbian cannot have rights to their children? I wanted to take away you from this orphanage, then at your aunt Akira, but I didn't want to disturb you. My lawyer said I have no right until you are over eighteen…but you leave…

"Before, you helped me, by becoming my psychologist. It was for this reason that you were coming to the hospital after my suicide attempt?"

"It was the only way to be with you, I didn't have the right to be officially your mother so I was unofficially one, fortunately that Akira was understanding and she helped us find us then you went to study in Tokyo, I should try to contact you or see you. My baby... I'm sincerely sorry for everything..." Miss Maria cried, she could not dare to look at the brunette. Natsuki caught the companion of her mother's hand and hold it:

"Don't cry Mommy. I miss you too." The named redoubled with her crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuru had decided to change her plans, it had been several sessions that she had not taken the advantage, she had to give everything today.

"Shizuru, what are you doing? Go back to your place." Natsuki warned.

"Why? We could talk in front of the other one, there so great a distance between us. I have the impression that you're afraid of me, I will not eat you... unless you ask me to do it." Shizuru found herself in front of her psychologist, she even sat on her thighs, as if it was unimportant that proximity, she seemed to want to fast forward, playing cat and mouse was not fun anymore, a little more longer and she lost all her interest. She wrapped her arm around Kuga's neck.

The professional did not seem to appreciate, she didn't quite appreciate this bipolar behavior, and their recent sessions was difficult to bear, she was insulted. She knew it was in Shizuru's character to seduce, to provoke. The bluenette discerned this game behavior, Shizuru wanted to have all the attention on her person. She was narcissistic, she thought that everyone saw her as full of beauty and an object of desire.

It was for this reason that she was taking her sexy poses, she freely spoke about sexuality. Maybe it was the negative image that she referred to herself? She failed to open the shell, she read her file, she made her own opinion but she had to let her act out, her sentence, her secrets. The Kyoto-Ben young woman was visibly troubled by her homosexuality, she understood that. Natsuki had done her research, she wanted to talk to the sister of Shizuru, she went abroad and she was forced to seek assistance from her friend Reito, who was private detective. As the father of Shizuru, he was too busy with work and go on a conference abroad to look after her child. Perhaps it is because of this constant rejection of her own family that Shizuru was seeking excessive comfort from strangers? Obviously, there was a lack of emotional.

«Shizuru, I won't repeat twice and I don't want to hurt you physically, but you better get away you from me or you'll regret it, I'm not like the others. Never, I won't low myself to give in to your advances." The blunette hissed, she firmly grabbed the shoulder of her patient.

"Low?" Anger illuminated rubies. "We'll see if it's still the case." Shizuru put her arms behind the neck of her psychologist, she was going to kiss her but the she-wolf turned her head away and violently pushed away from her, she made Fujino Waltz on the ground. Fujino was stumped by this reaction. She began to laugh. Nobody had dared to push her away. She was mad, she wasn't going to let it go, but it seems that she does not have the last word.

"Do you think that your game works on me? Do you need to repeat for you to understand? I'm not like the others; too bad for you. Your insipid seduction leaves me completely apathetic. Your lies, the wat your eyelids you butterflied is so ridiculous that I'm getting tired of. I don't want to have sex with you or to be your puppet. Why are you forcing yourself on me? For me, you are just a lost child, it would be taking advantage of you to give to your little whims. I'm here to help you and not to fuck you, it is partly your fault if you find yourself in this position, you could get better if you gave me a chance to help you, you wouldn't have to bring yourself so low. You could be a clever and independent woman. I think you're hiding things in you, that's why you act this way, I just can't put my finger on what torment yourself so much that you're such a ticking bomb. You must say to yourself: what is she talking about this fool? Talk, listen to me! I won't try to change your opinion, but if you keep doing nonsense then I shall force to put an end to all this. I don't mean to hurt you, but to show you that your actions are wrong and stupid. We could forget this unfortunate event and everything from the beginning but to repeat it again, I won't forgive you. All right?" The doctor calmly said, she rose from her chair and held out her hand benevolently to help her patient. Fujino brutally pushed it with the back of her hand and she spat:

"Do you think I want to applaud you? Do you call yourself as a Saint? I hate people of your kind."

"My kind? What is it? Tell me?

"Hypocrite, who thinks they're above all others, who believe that because they have also experienced misfortune, they can help everyone but that's impossible! Do you think that I'm going to give up? As if I care about you, you provoke me, you make me angry. I hate you! »

"Yes, that's it! Tell me about all your true feelings. It's true, it's hard to have a conversation with you, you're much too arrogant for this. Who feels superior? Invincible? For this reason, you tried to kill you, do you think you're brave? You're weak, you can't face reality, you're not able to ask for help. Is it because of your family? Your father or your sister?" It was the last blow. The beauty of Kyoto began to rip her blouse, she gave herself some slaps to her face. Her doctor was shocked, she had to stop it before she got seriously hurt. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's wrists, but she was scratching her forearms as well as along her left cheek. Blood travelled along the scratch.

"Help me! Help me!" The teenager hysterically shrieked. The blunette regretted her words, she never imagined this madness.

"Shizuru! That's enough now! Calm down! If it's necessary, I'll call nurses! Calm down, I'm sorry if I was rude with you, please don't hurt yourself anymore."

"Help! Help me!" The young woman continued while nurses came to see what was going on. The tea drinker gasped, she crawled to the men in white.

"I'm begging you! Help me! She tried to rape me!" Natsuki was mouth agape, what was this bullshit? She shouldn't be so surprised, she suspected that the young woman was going to set her up, she sighed and stood up. Apparently, she lost, she tried to fight, but against a wall it was impossible.

There was silence, Shizuru continued sobbing, then, she recovered with difficulty her garment. Nurses watched their colleague, they did not believe in the words of the patient with rubies, she lied so much that they no longer believed her words. In addition, some of the men knew Natsuki as well as her relationship with Miss Maria. It was impossible that she was a rapist, they silently glared Fujino who seemed to be in shock. "What are you doing? Get her out of here! She should be behind bars! " The liar ordered.

"As with Smith? You lied too much, see nobody believe in you." Kuga looked with pity Shizuru who shook in rage.

"You're all the same.''

"That's what you think, but the reality is not as such as you see it.''

"Do as she say. Take her far from here." The Director of the Psychiatric Institute said in a firm tone. Fujino smiled victoriously maybe a bit too fast. «Bring Shizuru in her room, she will be confined for a week, she will eat in her room, she can go to the toilet and showers but she cannot see anyone else in the Center, nobody can talk to her. She can go out to the park but only with a guard." The named was in shock, she could not believe what she heard, she turned back to Miss Maria who answered to her indignation:

"What do you think little girl? That again, we will be trapped? Since Smith case, I installed cameras. We can see the videos, you can tell we have no right, it's your freedom and everything, but you are in **our** institution, there is rule, Natsuki also recorded by audio your conversations and she has the right for your sessions." The blunette did not deny, she suspected that if there is a problem, she had to protect her back.

"I give up." The Brown observed intrigued Natsuki, she did not understand. There's no anger in this Emerald gaze but only disappointment.

"Stop it! Don't look me like that! Stop that!"

"You won Shizuru, you managed to get the only one who wanted to give a last chance to go. You must be happy to get rid of me. I'm not going waste your time, I'll deal with anyone who want my help and wanting to be better. Good bye. I hope everything will be fine for you. And that's the truth, I'm sorry, I was not being able to rescue you from your demons. I'm really sorry." Kuga took her stuff while the teenager began to laugh, no she had not won, this feeling she had inside, this time, she was the big loser.

* * *

To be honest, I don't know how to end that story because it was a prequel from a one-shot I wrote few month ago. Should I let as a prequel and publish the one shot and the rest of the story or continue with this one but differently…? What do you think? I will take your comment as advice.


	12. Chapter 12

It was several sessions that Natsuki 'spoke' with Tomoe Marguerite, her new patient. The 15-year-old girl was sexually assaulted by a group of four classmates at her school, at a boozed party. Since that fatal event that had tainted her life forever, she curled up on herself, she scarified her own chest and thighs, cut her hair to attract no longer the 'repugnant' look of men and she carried away into the depression.

She developed a powerful androphobia (sickly fear of being with men), she did not accept the presence of the male sex without a nerve crisis. It was for this reason that Natsuki was her doctor. But having a privileged contact with Marguerite, the brunette had become like her lifeline, although the jade-eyed psychologist tried to open her to the other female employees of the center, Tomoe was only trusting her and no one else. This could be problematic later, an emotional addiction. She could not survive without the presence and advice of her therapist, it was not the purpose of this treatment. So, it was for this reason that her doctor forced her to join a group of young women her age, that nurses gave her treatment.

"Do you want to talk? To write? Draw or maybe read?" Marguerite who was seated on the couch, swayed her feet with nervousness. She had not spoken since her first consultations, no words seemed to escape from her mouth, perhaps it meant of self-defense or a trauma that cut her off from her world? Yet her violet gaze expressed all her pain and suffering. She raised her head to the soft voice of her doctor who approached her, she put a chair and sat in front of her. The dark beauty had a friendly smile, she gave her a notepad with white sheets as well colored pencils. The aggression victim grabbed the objects and stared at her new work. Seeing the hesitation, Natsuki got up and sat by her side on the couch, without being too close. She tore a leaf and took an orange pencil.

"You can draw anything you want, scribble, or put some words, whatever you like, the goal is to express yourself freely. I'll do it too, you'll see, I'm a great artist. My works are worth a small fortune. You are lucky to see my exceptional talent." Tomoe timidly watched her eldest with blue hair that was extremely focused on her task, she thought for a moment and then made shaggy lines and circles.

"Tada! You saw it, it's a masterpiece. It's a woman and a dog. The painting is called ...: The woman and the dog? Well it's true, it's not much sought-after title but the result is there." Then the emerald-haired protagonist closely examined the drawing, the woman ... it was a round head with a line for the body and a triangle for the skirt, for the dog ... a triangular head with circles for eyes and a body which resembled the shape of a sausage, and the legs, vertical lines. She laughed under Kuga's watchful gaze, the patient turned her head away.

"You have the right to laugh, you must not be ashamed to live, to smile, I think your laugh is beautiful, warm. Expressing our emotions does not make us weak, it's quite the opposite. We need to show we are humans with feelings." Tomoe immediately blushed at the compliment, her ears were well colored. Natsuki got up and settled back in front of her patient who was still staring at the floor.

"Tomorrow at noon, we will have a picnic with the group, there will be Mai, Nina and Nao." Tomoe watched attentively her doctor who smiled. "And I'll be there too. I will supervise the moment. We can play hide and seek or ball." This answer relieved the young woman who took a blue pencil and began to draw.

At the end of the session, Tomoe gave her work back to Kuga, she did not have time to say good day that the young woman with the magenta eyes run away without a warning. Natsuki saw that Marguerite had taken her as a model. She arched an eyebrow.

"I did not know that my eyes were so globular and my hair so long, should I cut them? Is it a hidden message that big head? I should ask next time…" The psychologist laughed, keeping the drawing in her patient's file with her.

* * *

Natsuki came out of her office, she was done for the day, she crossed in the corridors of the center, Shizuru was there, accompanied by a nurse. She had not seen her more than two weeks. It was strange, it was as if they were perfect strangers but was not this their real link? The chestnut_haired patient had never been unveiled during their session, she only openly mocked her. Now, Fujino's doctor was none other than Miss Maria the director of the center. She no longer used provocation or seduction, she just remained silent sulking in her corner.

"Hello Fujino-san." The brunette courteously greeted with a smile, she could have avoided any contact with the disturbed young woman, but she did not want to punish her even more than she was. When the girl did not answer her politeness, she walked quickly forward as if no one had interrupted it. Defeated, Kuga shook her head, no noticeable change, it was kind of sad. She did not expect a miracle. However, she did not see the noticeable redness on the manipulator's cheeks as well as her carmine gaze staring at her until she was no longer in her field of vision.

* * *

Natsuki went to Miss Maria's office, she knocked before entering.

"Natsuki! Sweetheart!" The so-called profusely blushed. She was no longer used to these little nicknames. She was engulfed into an affectionate hug. So embarrassed, she looked around so there will be any witnesses would not surprise them in this moment mother-daughter.

"Madam the director." She named crossed her arms against her chest, she seemed extremely irritated by her disciple.

"Natsuki, we are in private, you can put in the closet Miss Maria or Madam Director, you can call me darling mother whom I love with all my heart and who is my model. "

"It's out of the question! In worse case…I can call you 'ma' ... but not everything else, I'm no longer a kid. And I never named you that way! "

"In worst case... ma? What kindness ... It's a shame." The director of the center dramatically sighed. "You came to take me home? "

"No ... yes ..." The doctor stammered nervously, scratching her cheek.

"You look so much like your mother, although you are acting cold, you do care about me ... about others, you are so modest but much more angry and stubborn than Saeko, you must hold this character trait of me. I love you, you know that, do not you?" The brunette nodded silently, touched by the words. Her second mother was ready, she grabbed her by the arm.

"So how was your day? Maria asked.

"Well, Mai seems to be able to evoke her brother Takumi, it was difficult to see her torturing herself on the death of her younger brother, it was not her fault if he died of a drowning. I know that she still feels guilty about his death... her mother had given her the heavy responsibility of taking care of him, but she was barely ten years old. So much pressure on her shoulders, parents are not aware of the weight they impose on their child. "

"I understand her reasoning. It's hard to be the survivor. We imagine we could have changed things if we had done otherwise. "

"I understand well ... sometimes our job is hard ... we see each other in them ..." Kuga sighed while the protagonists were in the parking lot.

"On your side, with Shizuru, is she still burying herself in silence? I saw her earlier, she was so cold, I almost shiver. If I fell in front of her, she would avoid me, no, she would walk on me." Miss Maria heavily sighed, she entered her daughter's car and put on her seatbelt.

"No, I feel she has locked herself into her own world, and I have no way to access it. I try to reach it with words but nothing. It's almost as if it was over, and I hate to think that way, it's like giving up and it's not at all my style." Natsuki started her vehicle and looked back to go out.

"I went through the same stage as you, although she was more enterprising with me. If she wants to open up, she will do it by herself, but it's obvious, she does not want to. To force her would be to your disadvantage ... she will only play a game to make you happy. She might even try to be on the road of healing. Play the model girl and everything. "

"I know …it's a weird request especially with your previous relationship ... but could you integrate Shizuru into your group? I will supervise with you. I see no other option than to involve her in any emotional contact. And if we are few with her, it would be less complicated. " The brunette did not seem to be receptive to this suggestion, her patients were already very affected by their own stories, and if Miss Fujino hurt them by seeking revenge on her, to hurt her by using her innocent patients? But her mother at heart would help her, and she would watch every move ... yet it was impossible to be constantly on the back of someone ...

"Okay, let's try the experiment, but if she makes mess or trouble to my patients, I want her to go out, there is no second chance. "

"Of course." Miss Maria confirmed.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuki arrived a little early in the garden of the center of Fukka, she left her belongings in her office and brought her canvas bag with objects for the picnic.

She saw Mai, Nao and Nina were slowly arriving in her direction, the therapist cordially greeted them. Mai and Nina were expansive enough, they affectionately hugging the eldest woman, who responded friendly to their gesture, unlike Nao, who paid no attention to Kuga.

"Nao, I know you think it's a kid activity, but it's good that you go out a little and relax. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, it's sunny, it's nice to be outdoors, in the nature, fresh grass, birds are singing." The girl lazily sat on the grass, and looked away.

"Always with the talk, you the virgin. We are still in a prison. Grass? I prefer weed to smoke it." Natsuki profusely sighed, yes, this young woman liked to rebel, and she hated her, well, she liked to treat her doctor like a dog. Why was Miss Yuuki in this place? She was anorexic, she was also socially and emotionally withdrawn. Her mother died when she was born, she had lived with her father, a bum who never cared for her daughter.

"Nao, I wish you stopped insulting me. "

"Virgin is nice. Dirty bitch it's an insult. "

"... miss Kuga, doctor or Natsuki will be fine ..."

No answer….

For Nina, she was bipolar, she had catatonic syndrome, that's meant she was as inert to the outside world, everything happened before her eyes, but she did not blink, she was like a statue, she also had periods of depression with suicide attempts.

Then came Marguerite, who was almost throwing herself into the arms of the brunette who did everything possible not to fall back.

"Hello to you too, Tomoe. Are you fine?" The woman shook her head positively against her doctor's shoulder who laughed.

"Ara, some people called me a slut, and that I have a provocative behavior. But it seems that I am not the only one who goes beyond the limits. We should reprimand some people who think they are above others." The psychologist watched the new speaker, bloody orbs staring at her with a blazing fire.

"Hello Shizuru. You should not say these things, it's hurtful and mean to your friend as well as yourself." The girl snorted and folded her arms. It was going to be fun ... not one but two pig-headed!

"Natsuki, sorry, I'm late. Miss Maria intervened.

"It's nothing, everyone has just arrived. So, there is no problem, we are all there and in a good mood." The dark-haired woman put blankets on the floor and asked her patients to put the cutlery on, and the young women sat down. Along with Natsuki, there was Mai and Tomoe, right in front of her Nao, on her right Shizuru, on her left Miss Maria, Nina was on the side.

"So, I prepared some dishes." The director of the center said, bentos appeared before the staring eyes of the protagonists. There was something for everyone. Grilled fish with rice, miso soup with vegetables, and other dishes. Kuga was served by her mother, she coughed when Nao openly mocked her.

"Natsuki, will the headmistress feed you like a big baby? "

"What? Are you jealous? Hold on." The brunette took some rice between chopsticks and brought them closer to the flushing redhead.

"Say ahhh." Yuuki pulled back at once, lying on the floor under the laughter of Natsuki, who was immediately reprimanded by her mentor. But Miss Maria kept a small smile.

"Are you out of your mind! Never in life will I accept that you feed me!" The doctor with the long ebony cascade picked up the food and swallowed it.

"Too bad, it hurts me. Your chicken curry is a marvel Miss Maria. It is as good as in my memories." Kuga complimented towards the cook. Her mother was delighted, so it was a good idea to participate in this meal. Apart from when she had to come and leave the mental hospital, the mother and daughter spent little time together.

"I made ramen. I do not know if they're good, do you want to taste them? "Mai commented, she timidly gave a small bowl to Natsuki who gladly accepted it. She took a bite and began to moan with pleasure.

"Hmm, it's delicious, you're a born cook. You should think about opening a restaurant, you'll see me as regular." Tokiha smiled and added thanks. "Do you want to taste Nina?" The woman shook her head, she preferred the grilled fish, she took a scrap and Kuga put the whole fish on her plate, she knew she was afraid to serve herself, it was embarrassment? Then she looked at Shizuru, who was silent, she had not taken anything, nor eaten contrary to her companions. She was only gazing the floor.

The psychologist searched a dish that might be suitable for the Kyoto girl. An idea crossed her mind, she remembered a little detail that the ruby creature had given her. Fortunately, she took her thermos in her bag and poured tea in a plastic cup, well, it was not necessarily the best container but that's did not matter.

"Shizuru, look, some tea. I think you told me that you liked the flavors, it's green tea, sensha." The named snapped out of her lethargy, she showed for the first of the surprise on her features and not indifference or anger, she looked with hesitation the goblet from which water vapor escaped. Natsuki approached and grabbed her wrist to put her favorite drink in her hand and she immediately took her place. She was hoping for one thing, that Fujino did not get angry or throws in her face the Japanese drink, it was going to hurt ... she cared her face ...

"Ookini." It was pronounced so softly that Kuga thought she misunderstood the word.

"You're welcome, eat sesame vegetables, they are very good. "

Tomoe suddenly put her head on Natsuki's arm and the doctor saw nothing wrong, she just ruffled her hair. She quietly continued to eat.

"Natsuki, are you going to leave the center?" Mai questioned as all the shocked looks turned in her direction. Kuga was surprised by this request.

"What? No why? "

"... I heard you were not going to stay long ... I did not want to listen to your phone conversation a few days ago ... I'm sorry ..." The doctor saw her mother look down. Yes, she had mentioned going back to Ahn but it was before they had officially broken off each other, the distance and their vision of love had definitely separated them, she had not yet reported the information to the director.

"You do not have to apologize, Mai. I will be sincere, I thought to stay here for a few months, I did not have a deadline, but I want to work here permanently. The decision can be only my choice." Miss Maria jumped when she felt her daughter's gaze in her direction, with teary eyes, she said:

"Of course, you're engaged! You are a vital element here." And everyone was thrilled, especially Tomoe and Shizuru who were smiling. Then they watched each other, and the tension awoke dangerously. A nascent rivalry had just been created.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gg:** the fight between Tomoe and Shizuru just begin.

 **Alex** : one chapter or two per day? That's impossible for me, I write other stories…five. But I will try my best to write more possible.

 **Maria Rene** : gracias por leerme y comentar, haré lo mejor para la publicación, esperando que siempre te gusta.

* * *

After the devoured food, Natsuki offered two activities to her patients. One of them was to make charades or mimic mystery words to make them guess at the member of its team. The second, a ball game, the ball to the prisoner or hide-and-seek, red light, green light? So, there were two teams like at school in sports competitions. The leader of each group was chosen from rock-paper-scissors.

The two big winners were Tomoe and Shizuru. The most important thing for the two rivals was to start their choice, because by force of insistence and protest, Natsuki had to participate in the festivities, although, she was not happy about it. However, she was not athletic despite her perfect body, and more importantly, she was a very poor imitator. Nao was not going to hold back in her scathing comments, she already heard her in her mind laughing at her. And respect for elders no longer existed? In fact, from the height of her twenty-four years, the dark beauty seemed to be eighteen years old, the age of her young women who were now around her. In general, she was considered more like a big sister. For Miss Maria, it was the grandmother of the institution while she hated that title, she was not so 'old' as she said.

Shizuru was the winner, she had used the scissors to defeat the paper. Tomoe had protested that she was not ready, that she wanted no other chance, but nothing changed the result. Fujino smiled mockingly at her foe who simply clenched her fists. They both knew that was going to be the outcome of this battle, but the war was just beginning.

"I choose ... hmm ... Na-tsu-ki." The young woman from Kyoto said sensually whispered the name of the psychologist. The name arched an eyebrow, she wondered the reason for her choice ... Provocation? To annoy her? And she found an adequate answer when Marguerite began to grumble like a wild animal. The brunette easily noticed this unfriendly exchange, that was another reason she did not want to take this dangerous path. Jealousy was hard to control. She gently touched Marguerite's shoulder and then grabbed her sharply, but especially firmly with her forearm at her waist as she tried to throw herself at Shizuru. It was not good at all. She did not want a fight when everything was fine so far.

"It's nothing, calm down, violence does not solve anything, it's quite the opposite. It does not matter, it's just a game. "Kuga stood in front of her patient, she knelt to her level, and grabbed her face forcing her to look at her. "Even if we are not together, we will all have fun, if you want we will change our teams in the middle of the afternoon. Ok Tomoe?" The girl relaxed in contact with her eldest, she became calm, and she touched the wrist of the psychologist. However, she continued to glare at Fujino who turned her head away.

Shizuru did not want to openly show her devouring jealousy, yes, she hated Marguerite for being so close to the brunette, she was losing the advantage. That desire she had to have her near the doctor, to be able to have her against her, was eating her ... what was happening to her? She was the one who had to lead the dance and not the therapist, or her emotions that she wanted to enslave, it made her weak and more pathetic. She wanted to push away this girl from Kuga ... to catch Tomoe with this ugly hair and a disgusting green, this color did not compare to the beauty of the emeralds of her Natsuki ... since when she thought she was hers? Yes, she began to sink into madness ... she was afraid ... so she did what seemed to be the best solution, she went away.

"Shizuru!" Miss Maria called.

* * *

Sometimes Kuga felt like a toy that children were trying to fight for ... over time, this difficult passage would fade away? She hoped very much. The doctor trotted towards the beauty of Kyoto, she preceded and stood in front of her passage.

"Shizuru, why are you leaving this way?" Natsuki noticed the glassy eyes of the young woman. She nervouslyran her hand through her blue hair, she did not know how to behave with her, to reason with her? It did not work. To hug her? It was a very bad idea, especially with her physical relationship liabilities she had. Discussion was the only option.

"Shizuru, tell me what's going on? "

"Do you even care?"

"Of course, I do, if it was not the case, I won't ask you."

"Because you are too nice."

"I suppose I am?"

"Ara, it's just unfair as a proposition. Was not it your idea Natsuki all this charade? If it is to change the rules of the game at the last minute, I preferred not to participate. I'm not in my place here, I know it. You should be thrilled to get rid of me, I know you despise me I give you an opportunity to do it. So, let me go." Kuga watched from a distance Miss Maria who did not seem to find a way out of this argument. She let her protégé make her own decisions, she was a responsible adult. Kuga pinched the bridge of her nose. It was the director who had brought another person, she had offered to support her ... that was full of crap ... when the stubborn rubies-eyes woman tried to pass on the side, Natsuki was again in front of her. She grabbed Fujino's shoulders who stiffened immediately, she had to do everything possible not to shudder. She hid the emotions from her eyes behind her bangs.

"Well, you're right, Shizuru, I've been clumsy, I'm not going to go back on my word. It's not who I am. It is me who initiated this rule, I must take responsibility. I'm part of your team so you should bear the consequences, I'm mediocre in terms of competition, if you lose, it will certainly be my fault. Next time, I will be in another team and no more worries. So, do not say that you do not have your place here. Self-denial is forbidden today ... and I do not hate you ... it never happened ...I'm sure you hate me… " The therapist with emeralds friendly smiled to the younger with honey fall, she grabbed her nose and shook her between her fingers, Shizuru turned pink.

"I don't hate you…." Shizuru thought. Kuga turned her back to the group and gently pushed her forward, the crimson lady who was again surprised by the doctor's behavior. She had not tried to turn back, to find an excuse to get away from her unlike the others and despite all the harm she had done. She looked down, why was that woman so nice? It was not a facade, it was so naturally. She really was an idiot ... she put her hand against her beating bust but this moment broke quickly when she was pushed on the side, Tomoe had put herself between Natsuki and her. The chestnut lady pushed her back and, unfortunately, it was not Marguerite but Kuga who unintentionally protected her and she fell to the ground ...


	15. Chapter 15

The games with Natsuki's patients went smoothly, the psychologist played charades, of which she was the biggest loser as well as the mime games. Nao made fun of her. Kuga sighed, a more physical activity would be better, well, she was not sure.

"Well, I let you choose our next activity, the majority wins. Tell me when you have agreed." The psychologist said, she slammed into her hands unloading the responsibility of finding a game, she had given enough of her person. She went in the direction of Miss Maria who seemed to be tired, she was sat against the trunk of a tree.

"Madam Director, we can not follow the youth?" The named rolled her eyes.

"It's hot, that's all. "

"Excuses, always excuses. Did you want to drink water? You must not dehydrate yourself. "

"I'm fine, do not make fun of your poor mother, I can always punish you." Natsuki grimaced, yes her mother was able to do it. "It's going well, right?" The center manager commented as she watched the patients laughing and bickering.

"For now, I'm not defeatist but realistic, I'm afraid for these two. I hope my fears will not materialize." Kuga looked at Tomoe and Shizuru, glaring at each other.

"I'm worry too, they have both a strong character and they have one thing in common that only fuels their rivalry. "

"Me ... and I did not do anything about it ..." Natsuki deeply sighed, pushing her hair back in the back of her shoulder.

"Besides being kind and considerate, I guess that was what they missed. Yes, it was obvious seeing them fight to be near you. They look like children fighting for a toy." The bluette blew a blow to the comparison that was so close to reality. It was hard enough to take care of teenagers, they were in an unstable period of their lives and moreover, these people had all had hard times, which made them even more vulnerable. Natsuki had to be supportive, an attentive ear but above all, she should not make them dependent on her but help them get out of their inner demons, so they could fly on their own and face the outside world without any damage.

"Natsuki!" Nina called and shaking her hand in the air.

"It looks like duty is calling me. You want to come?" Miss Maria shook her head, she fanned herself with a pile of paper.

"I understand, rheumatism and osteoporosis, it's hard to get old, you already have very graying hair. I'll help you later, if you want for your birthday, I'll buy you a cane." Natsuki joked, while her mother was shocked, she tossed pieces of grass at her target, who walked quickly to escape the attack as she laughed.

* * *

Finally, after some discussion, the game chooses was Blind Man's Bluff. And of course, it was the loser who had to stick to the task of finding the others. Of course, Kuga accepted with a little hindsight, but she had no choice. They were all against her.

"Are you coming Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned, looking at the beauty of Kyoto sitting on the floor.

"No, my head hurts, I'm going to rest a bit."

"Are you fine? Do you want to go see a nurse? You can also go inside and rest calmly in your bed." The emerald psychologist asked worried, Shizuru smiled softly. After all she had done to her, she was always so kind, she hated that for an obscure reason. No, she knew perfectly well the reason, this woman made her weak. She could not accept it, not after all she had endured.

"No, I want you to leave me alone, you understand what I want to say, or I must force myself to understand that you do not accept me with your pity and even your nice face! I hate your smile and your kindness!" The rubies-eyes creature spat, her interlocutor clenched her teeth, she must not be angry, it was useless. In a low voice, Kuga replied:

"It's up to you. I'm not going to force you to do something you do not want. You do not have to be mean to express your annoyance, besides, it was you who wanted me to be on your team. My head do not please you? Whatever, I will not change for you. In any case, I will not disturb you anymore." Tomoe, who was seeing bad eyes the interaction between the two protagonists drew closer and grabbed the arm of her doctor bringing her away from her rival.

"Shit!" Fujino growled and she hit her fist against the grass.

* * *

We put in front of the field of vision of the psychologist, a headscarf, that belong to the director, in a certain way, she participated in the festivities. Natsuki turned on herself six times in a row, it was a bit too much for her. She staggered under the playful laughter of her patients.

"He who laughs, last laughs best." Natsuki hissed.

"Hey dog, come here, come here." Nao said, slamming her tongue against her teeth several times to call the therapist. Kuga began to wince, she was going to catch this girl and make her pay her rudeness... the bluette stumbled on the floor and she heard the sneers. Why she had this idea of making games!

Natsuki cannot touch anyone and it's been several minutes. That frustrated her. She had enough for the day.

"You're as bad as in the mime games and everything else. You are so pitiful the virgin!" Kuga listened attentively to the sound of her voice and caught her prey in her arms and suddenly brought her back against her with a huge smile:

"So, Nao, do you really think you can escape?" But Yuuki did not move nor did not answer.

"I'm not stupid contrary to you!" The redhead laughed, she felt an irregular breath against her chest. Intrigued, Natsuki took off her blindfold and saw to her astonishment that she had taken Shizuru in her arms. She immediately raised her hands in the air and almost backed away almost jumping. Had not the brunette mentioned that she would not participate? The dark beauty haired did not want to face a fight, she had already given.

"I'm sorry, I did not expect it to be you. "

"It's nothing. It is not worthwhile to put yourself in such a state, you are ridiculous." Fujino went away as if nothing important had happened and Kuga sighed with relief. The chestnut patient was blushing, she touched her body, the heat and smell that covered her, she thought she will drown. She closed her eyes as her breathing shook furiously. The young woman with the honey fall did not realize she had just hit Tomoe, she was grumbling. Marguerite gripped the wrist of the tea drinker violently and forced her away from the group.

* * *

"Kannin na but you should let me go before I get really angry! I have no time to lose with you." Shizuru retorted dryly as she pulled away from her enemy's grip and pushed her away from her. Without anyone to disturb them, the two-young people finally found themselves in private to tell all their truth.

"So, what do you want me Tomoe?" Shizuru coldly choked, she expected her rival to confront her but not so soon.

"You leave my Natsuki alone! If you go back to her, I'll kill you!" Marguerite hissed like a snake. The tea drinker tilted her head to the side, it looked like her opponent was revealing her true personality, where was this silent and introverted young woman?

"Your Natsuki? As far as I can see, you're really, Natsuki is not yours. But I admit that I like her, she has a sumptuous body and her pink lips are so tempting. I should try to taste them just like the rest? What if I tell your Natsuki what kind of manipulator you are? She'll hate you. People like you, who play the role of a model girl with others, are the things I hate most. You are all the same!" Tomoe charged her enemy and they fell to the ground. Marguerite grabbed Fujino's neck and she began to strangle her.


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuru allowed herself to be suffocated by Tomoe's crude outburst, she had no intention of fighting back. It had never been her real intention, she silently and patiently waited; to put an end to her own existence. She had not found alternatives until today to achieve this by her own goals.

Yes, she had premeditated the overwhelming anger of her enemy; this exclusive jealousy and possessiveness towards her nice therapist. She was aware that she was taking the same dark way as this crazy woman, she had the same disgusting deviousness as this Marguerite. The need to own this beautiful green-eyed brunette, to want her whole attention and finally: **to destroy her**. They did not know what to do. Tomoe and she were more alike than she wished, the bruises they wore could not be erased by sessions of words, this evil deeply gnawed their beings. No, she corresponded to _her_ ... it was **_her_** who had made her this disturbed person and totally destroyed from the inside ... who wanted to spread the suffering that she had made her endure, like a victim who becomes in her turn an Executioner ... she exactly reproduced the same pattern, this distrust of the men she played by their weakness, this way of seducing others with her fake smiles, this innocence which was only a facade, because in reality, she was simply a monster. But nobody wanted to see it or was not aware of her hidden perversion, except her.

The tea drinker stared at the misty gaze with tears, and over her, eyes darkened, and that grin so familiar, like a devil who was going to devour her soul and her. This shadow seemed to cover her completely as in the past, she could not escape her assaults, the door was locked, no one could hear her, rescue her. She was trapped in this bed, as every night she dreaded that moment that was coming. This hand that went across her mouth to silence her complaints and crying.

 _"You cannot escape Shizuru ... call for help and no one will come to rescue you ... never ..."_

It was true, she had never been able to be saved. Fujino, tears in her eyes, was as if paralyzed by fear, her whole body began to interact, convulsing in an uncontrollable jerk, and then she struggled.

"No, no, stop! No! NO! Please! Do not hurt me Miki! " The weight that was strangling her, evaporated. Shizuru surprised at this newfound freedom, she rolled to the side and heavily coughed. Then, she slowly regained consciousness, she saw that Tomoe was struggling, someone firmly held her by the waist, it was Kuga, she was on the ground with her patient.

"No, no, let go of me! I must kill her! She will never take me Natsuki! She's mine! She's mine! Nobody will take it! No one! "

"Tomoe! That's enough! Calm down!" The brunette implored, she noticed that her words could not reach the completely lost mind of her patient.

"Miss Maria! Miss Maria!" The psychologist yelled as the other patients came to see what was happening, they were all shocked by the scene.

"Natsuki!" The director wanted to intervene in this fight, to move Tomoe away from her daughter before she was hurt.

"Do not go near us! It's dangerous! Call the nurses, we must give Tomoe a powerful soothing, she lost her head, we must also move Shizuru away from here, she was attacked by Tomoe, she must see a doctor. We must be separated from each other." The Kyoto-Ben beauty, with the intense emotions she had, could not keep longer. Her eyelids closed against her will.

* * *

 ** _One hour later._**

Natsuki began to grimace when she was given an ointment to her ribs, Marguerite had not been nice with her blows. The lower lip was slit, there is a bloody eyebrow, a beautiful hematoma at her side, and bloody lacerations along her forearms.

"Are you OK Natsuki?" The director of the center questioned, as she had just returned to her employee's office, she was cured by a nurse from the hospital. Having finished her work, she left, leaving the duet in private.

"It could have been worse, it's just superficial these little injuries, I've experienced worse, I'll heal quickly. How are Shizuru and Tomoe?" Miss Maria approached her daughter, she had tears in her eyes, she hated to see her in such a state, it reminded her of painful memories of the past, when the young woman, in times of rebellion and self-destruction drank and fought, she came home late at night or in the morning, making her die of anxiety. She could not help but hug her.

"Natsuki, I was so scared ..."

"I'm fine, I swear to you mom. I am as strong as you. Do not worry." Miss Maria redoubled her cry, she had wanted only one thing in her life, to protect the woman from her life and their precious child. She had already failed once, she did not want to repeat this tragedy, she only had Natsuki. She gently pushed back the dark beauty and grabbed in her hand that face that was so dear to her, she made a difficult choice, Shizuru and Tomoe were both dangerous, either one was going to hurt Natsuki, it was so clear. They both had already done it. She had to be ruthless and firm although it was already breaking her heart.

"Natsuki, I want you to leave the center. No, you're fired. I do not want to see you there anymore. You only started trouble in my clinic, I cannot allow this kind of event to happen again. You have twenty-four hours to take your things and leave here. I can write you a letter of recommendation if you want." Miss Maria moved away from her daughter and left the office without turning around while her ex-employee was speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsuki was angry, she was not some five years old, she felt that Miss Maria still saw her as a fragile and still disturbed child. She treated her as such, a patient. Maybe it was a good idea to leave this center? She did not want her work to be constantly monitored about her actions, to be chained by her superiors was what bothered the psychologist. She was starting to discover things about her patients, and she could not help them anymore.

She had been staying at the hotel for several days, although her mother had told her that she could stay at home, she could not bring herself to live together in such conditions. Kuga was afraid to say her way of thinking openly, and she did not know when she would see the director again. She had asked her to keep in touch, yes, she was going to do it, when the situation would have been less tense, because she still resented her for having sidelined her. It was immature, but she was not wrong. The brunette had found a place in a public hospital, there was a place in psychiatry, it was in Nagoya. Her good references had opened many doors for her.

Natsuki prepared her things, she was leaving for Nagoya tomorrow morning, she had to find a place to live and meet her new colleagues. The doctor watched the time, it was four o'clock in the afternoon, she sighed. She put aside her pride and took her mobile phone and called a number, it only took two rings and her interlocutor responded instantly.

"_Natsuki? The voice was trembling, the dark beauty felt guilty for having put that distance, it had obviously affected her mother.

_…Hi mum…

_Na … Natsuki … I'm so sorry … forgive me, I do not want you to hate me … if you want to take your place, you can, however, I do not want you to have any contact with Shizuru and Tomoe. But there are other young women who need your help, your other patients. They just tell me about you. We miss you all. I miss you. Kuga rubbed her temples, if she had had this proposal a few days ago, she would have hesitated, however, it was too late, she was not the kind of person to go back, she was moving forward. Life was too short to regret, she knew it perfectly.

_ It's nothing, you do not have to apologize, and I do not hate you, never. I can understand your actions although I do not approve of them, you unfairly fired me while I did not do anything wrong in the work, it was unfair, however, I do not blame you. Also, I have already found another place in a public hospital, but that's not why I'm contacting you. I called you to find out if I could come to the center to say goodbye, as I leave early for Nagoya tomorrow, I do not know when I will come back to the area. Natsuki heard a hiccup, she began to bite her bottom lip, she had dreaded this moment of separation.

"_Of course, you can come, I'll take the rest of my day, we can dine together.

"OK, I'm coming in half an hour.

_See you soon."

* * *

Natsuki was in front of the center, she got out of the car, she got a message, a spam, she erased it and hit someone without realizing.

"Kannin na. Polite smile the woman. A brunette with a long wavy waterfall, she was well distinguished and upright, she could not help but admire her, this woman radiated with beauty and presence. The brunette apologized immediately.

_It's my fault. Excuse me, I did not pay attention where I was going."

The protagonist was going to her old place of work, but she stopped moving, she had that strange feeling when she hit that person, that smile, that way of behaving, that accent … it seemed so familiar to her… a face comes to her mind. No, she was probably wrong, however, she put into practice this far-fetched theory, she turned around and questioned:

"Miki?" And the woman turned around. She was intrigued that we could know her identity, especially since she did not know her interlocutor.

"Yes? Do we know each other?" Her head bent to the side, that smile and look … it was exactly like Shizuru's, yet this woman did not look like her, there was no physical peculiarity that brought them closer. She had brown hair and deep black eyes.

"No, not really … do you know some Shizuru Fujino?" Natsuki watched attentively all the reactions of this Miki, was it the one that had shouted the chestnut during his assault with Tomoe? Said let out the surprise, then she was completely impassive, she smiled softly, it gave the psychologist chills, it was exactly Shizuru's provocative behavior. This brunette must have been ten years older than her younger sister.

"Ara, yes, I'm her big sister. Why? Did she talk about me?" Kuga seemed troubled by this new information, she had to dig this track. She tried to remember her sessions with the tea drinker, a hint should be somewhere in her mind, she had to think as quickly as possible, she could not hold back this woman indefinitely. She must be clever with her words.

"Yes." It was Miki's turn to be slightly tense, again, she calmed herself with her skill, this attitude was more and more suspicious.

"Really? And in a good way?"

"It depends on what you say a good way." Miki laughed.

"I see Shizuru must certainly criticize us with our father, she must hate us for locking her up in this center, and it's only for her sake we do not want her to hurt herself. You are her therapist? "

"Yes."

"She must like to talk to you."

"Perhaps. "

"You are not very expressive in your words, it changes people I'm around, could I have your phone number, I'd like to talk more about Shizuru, her recovery and progress or any important event. For now, I cannot stay any longer, I'm in a hurry, I must go back to Kyoto." The psychologist gave her number, again, this Miki tried to seduce her with her sweet smile, but she was not fooled, she did not trust her at all. She wore a mask, she was not sincere, she could feel it.

* * *

Natsuki never stopped thinking about this impromptu encounter, why did Shizuru's big sister come today? The brunette went to the supervisor of the center, he was mainly dealing with visits.

"Hey, Takumi, how are you? "

"Natsuki? I'm good what about you? It's been awhile since we've seen you. "

"I'm fine, yes I am not often her, I'm sorry. Can I ask you a question? "

" Of course. "

"You have a guest today, for Shizuru Fujino, a tall brunette, with long curly hair. "

"Oh yes, I remember that moment, it was frankly weird." The man replied with a frown. Emerald-eyed beauty seemed intrigued by this weird answer.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, Shizuru is pretty distant with people, and her sister, she was her opposite, she hugged her, she kept smiling and touching her hand. "

"And what's so strange? "

"Shizuru was shaking. However, it is not from a cold, or she did not feel well, she was extremely pale … for a moment, she began to cry, but her sister hugged her and that's all." The emerald psychologist crossed her arms, which was not normal to the bipolar behavior of her former patient. She did not show her emotions so easily, and especially grief. She dreaded that her reflections were true. Miki Fujino had a connection with his sister's deep-seated malaise, and if it was she that imaginary mother-in-law who had abused the chestnut young woman? It remained in the family circle.

"Thanks, and do you know where Shizuru is now? "

"She went to get a chair in the common room to read a book in the garden." The brunette was shocked at this answer. Kuga immediately rushed into the garden, looking around for the ruby-eyed creature, she was not there, then went to the common room, but no conclusive result. There was only Shizuru's room left, if she was on the edge, leaving her alone was totally crazy. Kuga had a bad feeling. She knocked on the door, but no answer, it was not professional, and she no longer had the right to react this way as a foreign hospital personal, yet she took a huge risk of compromising her career, she opened the door and to her utmost fright, Shizuru was hung with a scarf with the chandelier.


End file.
